


As morning slowly comes

by the_mad_duchess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, only mention of Ignis and Noct but they don't do anything, the boys being soft and warm, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_duchess/pseuds/the_mad_duchess
Summary: It's still early morning and several hours before even Ignis rises to brew his first cup of ebony.Grey light filters through the walls of the tent, and the world is quiet around them, save for a few birds that are slowly starting to sing.





	As morning slowly comes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some soft Promptio morning sex. That's really all this is.  
> (Working title was 'Building tents' but it was awful and not even that funny so)

When Prompto slowly drifts into consciousness, the first thing he notices is that he's warm. It's still early morning and several hours before even Ignis rises to brew his first cup of ebony. Grey light filters through the walls of the tent, and the world is quiet around them, save for a few birds that are slowly starting to chirp. It’s a peaceful moment they don’t get often. 

Gladio is like a furnace at his back, his tattooed arms thrown over Prompto’s waist, bis front pressed against his back. The position feels safe and comfortable, and a small sigh leaves his lips. It's a good feeling, being completely engulfed by Gladio. Prompto wiggles a little, still half asleep and drowsy. 

He doesn't know what woke him up, but he's acutely aware of Gladio’s breath tickling his ear, his muscular chest against his upper back and..yup, that’s Gladios erection, nestled against the cleft of his ass. 

The king’s shield iis sporting considerable morning wood, and Prompto can feel the arousal that comes with waking up burning in his own stomach as well, a warm weight that makes him press his ass closer against Gladios dick. 

He's still drifting in the strange place between sleep and consciousness, and he's feeling content and secure, here, in a tent with the three others, in the early hours of the morning. There's a slight hitch in Gladios breath, and he can feel the other mans deep voice rumble against his ear.

"Someone's up early, huh?" Gladio’s voice is scratchy and deep from sleep, and Prompto can't help but sigh contently.

“Mmmmh yeah” he murmurs, and lets a small moan slip out when he feels Gladio press even closer behind him, his arms tightening around the smaller man's waist. 

Prompto keeps his eyes closed and his voice down, but it's hard, with the other man's broad hand drifting slowly up his chest underneath his loose shirt. Gladios hands are warm and rough, his sword callouses scratching his sensitive skin before he pinches Prompto’s nipple, his hard cock rubbing more insistently against the swell of his ass. 

His body is slowly waking up under Gladios ministrations, and when a big hand wanders down his chest and dips under the waistband of his boxers, Prompto can't stop his body from twitching. He has to bite down on his pillow to muffle the noises that try to escape his throat.

His body feels fever hot, his skin too tight and too warm, and arousal his running through his veins like liquid fire. Gladio is still rubbing against his ass and lower back, and where Prompto’s shirt has slipped up from their movements, he feels the head of Gladio’s cock smearing precum against his lower back. 

The air in the tent is stifling from four people sleeping in the small space, and when Gladio shifts over to cover even more of his body, he feels completely overwhelmed and pinned down like a butterfly. It makes Prompto feel even more aroused in the best kind of way, his dick hard and pulsing with blood, trapped against his body by his underwear.

While he knows he needs to keep quiet to not wake the other two sleeping next to them, he desperately wants to be touched by Gladio’s hands, to relieve some of the pressure that’s building in his stomach.

Prompto is still gripping the sheets as hard as he can while Gladio proceeds to tease him, dipping his finger just inside his underwear, tracing the downy-soft pubic hair and stroking his hip bones without touching Prompto’s leaking and hard cock.

It’s sweet torture, with Gladio’s beard scratching against the soft skin of his neck, almost certain to leave a rash later on, and their bodies pressed together. The other man knows exactly how to rile him up, and he ruts back against his partner, rubbing himself desperately against Gladio’s broad chest and dick.

Gladio laughs into his ear, low and rumbling, and the other man's breath makes Prompto shiver and shake and curl his toes. He wiggles his ass and shifts against the bigger man, helplessly, wordlessly begging for his touch with his whole body. 

Gladio presses one of his strong legs between Prompto’s, pushing it up slowly but steadily until he can feel it press against his balls. He mewls helplessly into the pillow and ruts against Gladios leg in search of any kind of friction, bordering on the edge of pain but still, it just feels _so good_. The pressure in his is building more and more, and if he doesn't get touched properly soon, he’s sure he’ll go completely mad.

Against his ear, Gladios breath is speeding up, the movement of his hips becoming faster and harder. Both of them are sweaty from the heat, and Prompto’s lower back feels sticky with pre-cum. When Gladio finally grips Prompto’s cock properly in his big hand and starts pulling it in the same rhythm he's rutting against Prompto, he can feel every single one of his callouses dragging on his sensitive skin.

He is still pinned and completely at Gladios mercy, rutting helplessly against the muscular man at his back. He stops gripping the sheets with his right hand and buries his fingers in Gladio’s hair, pulling him down. Prompto knows his partner has a weakness for marking him up, and as predicted he bites down hard on his shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth and worrying it with his teeth.

Prompto desperately tries to keep his voice down, but it's probably a lost cause. It’s a wonder none of the others has interrupted or joined them yet, but he enjoys the attention he’s getting. 

He's thrashing against Gladio, alternately pushing into the hand on his dick and against Gladios erection at his back. 

He feels so hot he can hardly stand it, and the tightening in his stomach tells him he’s getting getting closer to the edge already. His orgasm has been swelling in him for some time now, not urgent and quick as it usually is, but slowly, like a wave that'll crash over him and carry him away. 

Gladio twists his hand just so, pushes his leg up and pulls Prompto’s head back by his hair, and he's done. He can feel his climax thundering through him, and he’s twitching and shaking, coming in hot spurts all over the other man's hand, his seed splattering against his abdomen and his underwear.

He's still coming down from his height, shivering and shaking, when Gladio clamps his arms around him and pulls him against his chest even more, frantically moving his hips and bucking against Prompto. 

It's an overwhelming experience, so many sensations that he’s unable to tell them apart anymore. Gladios arms feel like a vice, and it’s messy and frantic and so incredibly hot, and then Gladio is coming against his back with a guttural growl, biting down on Prompto’s neck again. 

Gladio’s come is dripping down Prompto’s back, staining his t-shirt and mixing with the sweat on his skin. He’s probably reeking of sweat and sex, but he couldn’t care less. In this moment Prompto feels warm and sated, secure in his lovers arms.

Both of them are breathing heavily, and Gladio chuckles a little as he lazily spreads his cum around with his softening dick. It’s a possessive gesture that makes Prompto feel completely marked and possessed. He's still drowsy - or maybe just drowsy again - and as his and Gladio’s come is drying tacky and grossly on his skin, he's slowly drifting back to sleep.

Behind him, Gladio is gently undressing Prompto, trying to pull his shirt over his head.

Prompto mumbles in protest but still ends up moving his arms so his shirt can be pulled over his head, and Gladio uses it to gently wipe the both of them down.

Prompto knows he should clean himself up more properly, and that the inside of the tent probably smells so much like sex that Ignis and Noct will be able to tell immediately what they’d been up to. 

But he’s content, and comfortable, and his thoughts are slow. Gladio settles back down behind him and pulls him back to his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Prom" he murmurs, and Prompto wishes for more mornings like these as his breathing evens out and he drifts back to sleep in Gladios embrace, the twilight of early morning seeping through the walls of the tent, with a couple more birds chirping, feeling tender kisses being pressed against his neck and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little fic.  
> If you've got the time, I'd be absolutely delighted with any and all comments, no matter how long or short!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since english is not my first language and I try to improve my writing as much as I can :).  
> My original idea was that I wanted it to feel like one of those warm and cozy morning, when you're just on the verge of waking up but still kind of asleep, and everythings soft and nice.  
> I haven't written in a long time, so I'm slightly nervous to post. Come hang out at my tumblr, it's the same as my ao3 username :)


End file.
